This is a NIH R01 supported investigation of the beta adrenergic receptor signal transduction system and it's response to chronic beta adrenergic receptor blockade in patients with heart failure. This study, set up as a collaborative effort with the gcrc at the university of utah, utilizes in vivo assessment of cardiac circulatory and renal physiology and in vitro measurements of cardiac gene expression before and following 6 months of beta blocker therapy. Preliminary data have been presented at the american college of cardiology and the american heart association annual scientific sessions.